source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Arkham City
Congratulations, jumper. You just landed in the biggest (and probably most dangerous) prison in Gotham City. Well, almost. In ten months, you'll somehow land in Arkham City, a mega prison filled with the most brutal thugs Gotham has to offer. You must survive a month in this prison, until after "Protocol Ten" is activated by Hugo Strange. You'll also have another month after that for tying up loose ends or relaxing. Your budget: 1000+ CP Backgrounds You can choose your age, sex, or gender identity for free. *Drop-in: You wake up on a bench somewhere in Arkham City. No new memories to cloud your mind, but no memories to tell you how this place works. *Inmate: You're a prisoner here at Arkham. You may have been from the Asylum, Blackgate, Iron Heights.... You aren't necessarily violent, since everyone with a criminal record was thrown in here. For +300 points, you can be a TYGER guard, a brainwashed inmate forced to serve Hugo Strange. *Batman: You're the goddamn Batman. Or Robin. Maybe Batwoman. Whichever. (100) **You don't actually have to replace any member of the Bat-Family with this origin, unless you want to. Locations You can choose any of these as a starting location for free. *Church: A church in Arkham City, inhabited by a squad of armed guards and medical doctors. It's a safe haven for anybody who won't shoot them. *Political prisoner village: A small settlement inhabited by political prisoners, located near the church, under an dilapidated road. They have a hefty supply of rations, but they aren't inclined on sharing unless they trust you. *Steel Mill: Joker's "funhouse", an old steel mill owned by Roman Sionis. It's Joker territory, so unless you're planning to join, I wouldn't go anywhere near this place without a gun. *GCPD building: The old police station in old Gotham. Seems to be a frozen wonderland, so it'll be the perfect place to huddle in and use for experiments. *Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History: An old natural history museum, owned by Oswald Cobblepot and his gang. Here, you'll find goods that you'll find nowhere else in the city. For a dummy thick pricetag, of course. Perks Inmate Perks *I Never Miss (200, discoubt Inmate): You have the weapons training of the assassin Deadshot. Your aim is extremely precise, able to shoot projectiles out of the air and kill several people with a single ricocheting bullet. *A Case of Mistaken Identity (400, discount Inmate): You have been injected with an experimental compound, turning you into a superhuman shapeshifter made of clay. **You now have superhuman strength, stamina, and speed, as well as great regenerative capabilities. **You can shapeshift into anyone you know the appearance of. You can also form your hands into weapons, such as hammers and axes, and stretch your limbs over long distances. You can also morph into a huge ball, capable of greatly damaging anyone you roll into. **You can create dozens of rudimentary minions from your body, and re-absorb them later to regain your mass. **You can mimic the powers of the forms you take. Note that these aren't nearly as powerful as their owner's, and you cannot use them outside of that form. *Ecoterrorist (600, discount Inmate): You now have the powers of Poison Ivy, an infamous botanist turned ecoterrorist. **You can manipulate/communicate with plantlife and direct their growth, able to create thick venomous vines capable of grabbing and restricting people, along with plant pods that send out deadly homing spores that kill normal humans on contact. Note that you feel any pain that is brought upon these plants. **You can secrete deadly toxins from your skin. **You have a seductive aura, and can send out pheromones that can bend dozens of people to your will, able to command them to fight enemies or guard areas. **You have a natural resistance to poisons and are immune to many substances, such as Jonathon Crane's fear gas. **The chlorophyll in your blood initially turns your skin green, but you can learn to control this feature and return it to its original color and back at will. **Note that TITAN will greatly amplify your powers, giving you the ability to create huge plants that could overrun an entire island. Batman Perks *Bat-Fu (100, free Batman): You have mastered the fighting style of Batman, able to gracefully dance across the room and beat the shit out of criminals, and use Special Combo Moves and ground takedowns. *Dark Knight (100, free Batman): Whenever you defeat an enemy, bats will form around their body and proceed to fly into you. This is toggleable, purely cosmetic, and can be seen by everyone. Great for being seen as a paranormal entity. *The Flying Jumper (200, discount Batman): You have the agility, speed and acrobatic skill of Nightwing. You have also mastered his fighting style. *Bat Swarm (200, discount Batman): In combat, you can summon a circling swarm of bats that will daze and confuse the enemies around you, allowing you to strike. *Perfect Freeflow 2.0 (300, discount Batman): In combat, you can quickly enter an almost trance-like state after striking enough enemies. Your strikes will become more fluid and your body will flow with combat, and as long as your combo is kept, you will strike harder, attack from further distances, and grow faster as the battle goes on. **Comes with a toggleable combo counter in the top left of your view, that will change colors during Freeflow (going from white, yellow, to red). *Bad-Girl (200, discount Batman or Inmate): You've mastered the fighting style of Catwoman, similar to Batman's albeit much more agile and stylized. You gain her stamina, speed, and gymnastics, as well as her ability to easily traverse around the city. Items Drop-In Items *Survival kit: A white case containing cans of Arkham City-branned food rations, various medical items, ammunition, and an Arkham City employed handbook. It's intended for doctors and guards. (50, free Drop-In) *Source Material (50, free Drop-In): You have a pretty big Arkham collection. Which means you get every game for every platform (including GOTY copies, console bundles, and pre-order bonuses), all the Arkhamverse comic books/graphic novels, all the official figurines/statues/action figures, and a copy of Batman: Assault on Arkham. *TITAN formula (200, discount Drop-In): A slip of paper that details the recipe of TITAN. *TYGER Security Hub (300, discount Drop-In): You have a collection of one hundred TYGER-designed security cameras, which you can freely place across the city, in order to keep tabs on the local supervillains. Your Warehouse comes outfitted with a TYGER Security Camera Relay Hub, that allows you to control and turn off the cameras. Batman Items Note: You can import any other clothing you own into the various armors here. *Robin's Stash (200, discount Batman): The equipment of Batman's sidekick, Tim Drake. Comes with his suit, grapnel gun, snap-flash, bo staff, zip-kick, and shurikens. *Nightwing's Stash (-200, discount Batman): The equipment of Batman's former sidekick, Dick Grayson. Comes with his suit, grapnel gun, escrima sticks, wing-dings, and wrist darts. *Suit (100, free Batman): A suit with a design of your choosing, identical to Batman's current batsuit in terms of materials and specs; titanium fiber cast with kevlar plates. Comes with a retractable memory cloth cape, gauntlets with a mini-computer and spiked blades, a utility belt, and "Detective Mode" built into the cowl. *Armored Suit (300, discount Batman): An armored version of the animal suit, with an arm-mounted batcomputer. The armored batsuit also has the B.A.T. Mode (Battle Armored Tech), which gives the wearer temporary thermal vision and electrically-charged attacks after being charged up during combat. If you buy both this and the Animal Suit, you can optionally combine them. You may also hide its armored appearance. *Cat Toys (200, discount Batman or Inmate): All the items used by Catwoman, Gotham's most infamous thief. Comes with a form-fitting catsuit with clawed gloves, a pair of goggles with "thief vision", a whip, caltrops, and a bolas. *Armored Catsuit (300, discount Batman or Inmate): An armored version of Catwoman's suit that's much more durable than the original, as well as semi-bulletproof. This suit also has B.A.T. Mode and an arm-mounted batcomputer. Catcomputer? Inmate Items *Pipe: A steel pipe, capable of stunning even the likes of Batman. (50, free Inmate) *TYGER baton: A long, black baton used by TYGER guards. Hits harder than a pipe, and is great for crowd control. (100, discount Inmate) *Sniper Rifle (100, discount Inmate): A high-powered sniper rifle, the variant often used by TYGER. Comes with three boxes of regenerating ammunition and a pair of red goggles. *Mines (100, discount Inmate): A set of ten glowing proximity mines. Powerful enough to knock out a normal human, and it won't go off when stepped on by your allies. Will replenish ten hours after use. *Joker armor: A set of armor made from scrap metal from the Steel Mill, used by the Joker's gang. It isn't very strong, but it'll protect against most blunt and knife attacks. (100, discount Inmate) *Penguin armor: Military-grade armor that Oswald Cobblepot got through... questionable means. Includes a red helmet, red chestplate with Penguin's insignia, knee pads, and elbow pads. An upgrade from the Joker's armor, as it's sturdier, thicker, knife-proof, and somewhat bulletproof. (200, discount Inmate) *Backpack Jammer (200, discount Inmate): A military-grade communications jammer, capable of scrambling Batman's detective mode. May deactivate any nearby phones. *Step Van (200, discount Inmate): A black Chevrolet P10 with a big ol' TYGER logo, typically used for prisoner transport. Capable of carrying up to six people in the back, along with some supplies. *Wrist-Mounted Guns (200, discount Inmate): Two sleek, compact wrist rifles used by Deadshot. The rifles are highly accurate, able to pierce most materials and fire projectiles are incredibly high speeds, capable of killing Batman in three shots and shooting batarangs out of the air. Interchangeable barrels. *Helicopter (300, discount Inmate): A black TYGER helicopter, complete with chaingun and rocket pods. It's very fast and maneuverable, and can tank most non-anti-aircraft bullets (and batarangs). *Mr. Freeze Suit (300, discount Inmate): The high-tech suit donned by Mr. Freeze, along with all the counter-measures he developed for Batman. Comes with a freeze gun, and a security override chip to stop enemies from using the suit against the wearer. This won't freeze you to death if you don't need to survive in sub-zero temperatures, but it'll still be pretty chilly. *TITAN Canister (300, discount Inmate): A large metal canister containing TITAN, the chemical compound developed by Dr. Young. This substance can turn users into hulking Bane-like monsters, with enhanced muscle mass and bone strength. Due to the incredibly painful transformation and the sudden release of adrenaline, it will put most users into a mindless rage-state, where they will rely purely on instinct. Users with high enough intelligence and willpower can reject these effects, however. Note that the compound stored in this canister won't degrade your health, unlike the variant used by the Joker, and TITAN poisoning won't be a problem. Suit Customization *Bat-Gadgets (100, free Batman): Your suit now comes with a utility belt containing every gadget Batman will use during the Arkham City Incident. Interestingly, all of the projectiles seem to be in infinite supply, and anything else will replenish within a day if damaged or destroyed. **Batarangs, sonic batarangs, batclaw and grapnel gun, remote-controlled batarangs, bat-snacks, explosive gel, line launcher, smoke pellets, cryptographic sequencer, disruptor, and the remote electrical charge. *Ultra Batclaw (200, discount Batman): This removable attachment gives the batclaw three claws, allowing it to pull down vent covers, structurally weak walls, and even eemies. *Grapnel Boost *Glue Grenades *Freeze Blasts **Freeze Cluster Grenades *B.A.T. Mode (400): Companions You can import eight companions for free (100CP per companion for more), having a budget of 600CP. You can also recruit canon companions, minus ones listed below, for free. *TYGER Guard: This TYGER guard seems to have taken a liking to you, and now follows you around like a hurt puppy. They were brainwashed by Hugo Strange, turned into a loyal soldier trained in military tactics, firearm use, teamwork, and jargon. He seems to have done a shoddy job on this particular soldier, hence why they're following you.. Their gender, name, and physical appearance is up to you. Comes with the TYGER baton, and has 600CP to spend. (Free) *Joker Thug: A member of Joker's gang. A hardened veteran of Joker's gang, a member since he converted Black Mask's mobsters, he eventually went insane somewhere down the line. He's decked in face paint and armor, with a baseball bat and shotgun, and he's incredibly loyal to the clown prince of crime. And you, of course. (100, discount Inmate) *Two-Face Thug (100 CP, discount Inmate): A member of Two-Face's gang. A recent member of the gang, he joined while in Arkham City, wearing the grey half-burnt Arkham jumpsuits like his fellow gangsters. He's a little lean/skinny, and sorta cowardly, but he comes armed with a baseball bat and an OTs-23 Drotik he stole from one of Penguin's men. He's a little more loyal to you than he is to his boss, due to his tendency to kill his own henchmen after flipping a coin. *Mechanical Guardian: A reprogrammed guardian of Wonder City, who now wants to protect you. They're a really heavy hunk of metal, so they'll probably easily knock out most thugs from the sheer weight of their fists. (200 CP, discount Drop-In) *Abramovici Twins (300, discount Inmate): Two formerly conjoined Russian twins, who are both very tall and very strong. Wielding a hammer and a sickle respectively, these two giants would rather join you than their pitiful bosses. Expect a lot of stares. Fearful stares. *Catwoman: You now have the company of Catwoman, Gotham's best cat burglar. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can be pretty stealthy. She can also use her looks to get what she wants, including a peak into a TYGR vault... She's nice if you want some protection, a partner in crime, or somebody to keep you company. Be careful, though, some people in this place haven't seen a woman in years. Comes with Cat-Fu and Cat Toys. (200 CP, discount Batman) *Poison Ivy (300, discount Inmate): You've somehow managed to convince Arkham City's local grumpy misanthropic botanist to leave her lair. You'll have to work to gain her trust, but if Harley managed to do that, I'm sure you can. Comes with the Ecoterrorist perk. Scenario These are quests you can take during the jump, in exchange for various rewards. You can take any number of these, but the jump won't end until you either complete or fail them. Darkest Knight Instead of Bruce Wayne being arrested by TYGER, you were. You've replaced Batman in his role of the story, and now you must defeat Strange and possibly even the Joker. Reward: You have been given both the Batwing and Batmobile, as well as every skin in the game as a physical costume. TYGER Heist There's a vault full of confiscated goods from prisoners, including gold and whatever the hell Joker was carrying when he got here. Good luck getting there, because it's under Arkham City and heavily guarded by TYGER operatives. I reckon a certain jewel thief would be able to help, though. Reward: Along with whatever goodies you find in it, you get the TYGER Confiscated Goods Vault (the entire building) as a Warehouse attachment. It expands to fit whatever treasure you want into it, minus stuff like spaceships or planets. You also get the three keycards needed to open up the vault itself. Cold, Cold Heart You have to rescue Mr. Freeze's frozen wife, Nora, and bring her to him. She's somewhere in Amusement Mile, probably being poked around at by Joker's men... Reward: You may take Freeze as a companion, along with the frozen Nora. They will inhabit the frozen interior of the GCPD building (complete with Nora statues) as a laboratory, a new addition to your Warehouse. You may attempt to help Freeze cure his wife, but until then, he will help you in whatever endeavors you ask of him. He'll make a fine scientist, I'm sure. Prison Break Vive la Révolution. You must somehow break both yourself and everyone else out of the City, likely having to fight through hundreds of TYGER guards. While villains like Catwoman may help you, you can expect opposition from heroes like Batman and Robin. Reward: You gain the entirety of Arkham City. This functions as a Warehouse attachment that you can summon as property during jumps, allowing you to imprison anyone you can manage to subdue. They may be able to break out when the City is property, but they won't when it's in the Warehouse. Anyone imprisoned here is effectively immortal, and canned food rations will manifest every week. Basically a very large holding cell. Drawbacks *Return to Arkham (0): You have arrived in the same universe as any previous Arkham-verse jump you've been to. Your past actions are likely to affect the setting. *Scary Scream (300): At the start of the jump, Shrek screams at you for six minutes straight. Nobody else can see him. Nor can you. He's invisible. *Tiny Jokes (300): Every species of ant in the world has been replaced with tiny versions of the Joker, who constantly laugh and scream at people. Nobody seems to think this is weird. What is this, an antagonist for ants? *If You're Good at Something (300): The Joker is now voiced by Jerma985, and is now known as the Yoker. *Mama Mia! (300): The Batcave now has a small Italian restaurant owned by a chef named Chjef. *Giant Batman Vore (1000): A giant, planet-sized Batman is coming to Earth; and he hungers. You must stop him from consuming the Earth, under any means necessary. Note that his stats are identical to the Arkhamverse Batman. If Earth is eaten, your chain will end. Ending You've survived Arkham City and Protocol Ten. What do you want to do now? *Go back home: You've seen your fair share of killing, cannibalism, gang wars, and supervillains, and you want to go home with all your companions, loot, etc. You end the jump and wake up back at home. *Stay here: Uh... Alright? I mean, it'll only last a while until it's closed, and then you'll just get relocated back to your old prison. Assuming you aren't Batman. Well, have fun, maybe you'll get to see Gotham one day. You keep all your stuff, of course. *Continue on: You aren't done yet, a mere super prison isn't going to halt your progress. You keep all your skills, loot, companions, etc, and continue on to the next world. Notes *If you take a Case of Mistaken Identity and have other Clayface-related perks from other DC jumps, this one will combine with them, so you wouldn't have two mostly identical altforms. Category:Blog posts Category:Jumps